1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic circuit device for light input, and particularly, relates to an electronic circuit device for light input, which is composed by forming a thin film transistor (hereinafter written as a TFT) over a transparent substrate such as substrate made of quartz, glass, plastic, or the like. Moreover, the present invention relates to an electronic device such as a computer or the like composed of the electronic circuit devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
At the present day, the informatization has been furthermore advanced with the improvement of electronic devices. It is expected that this tendency will be further promoted hereafter. In general, an electronic circuit device in wide spread use which configures an electronic device has the circuit over a printed circuit substrate (also called printed circuit board, hereinafter written as a printed circuit substrate). Specifically, a metal such as copper (Cu) or the like is plated over a substrate (also called board) made of glass epoxy or the like, and then, a wiring for electronic parts is formed by etching it. Then, after the printed circuit substrate has been formed, the electronic parts such as a Large Scale Integrated circuit (hereinafter written as an LSI), a resistance, a condenser or the like are inserted and connected by performing the soldering. As for such a printed circuit substrate, the method for fabricating it is easy and is frequently applied.
Moreover, on the other hand, the performance of electronic devices has been enhanced from the viewpoint of the operation speed, and further enhancement of the operation rate is required.
In FIG. 3, a conventional electronic circuit device will be described below. The conventional electronic circuit device shown in FIG. 3 is configured with electronic substrates 301, 302, and 303. The electronic substrate 301 is fabricated by the procedure that a copper foil is patterned over a glass epoxy substrate, electronic parts 310 to 320 such as a LSI, a resistance, a condenser and the like are arranged and connected. Electronic substrates 302 and 303 are fabricated similarly. Moreover, the electronic substrate 301 is also inserted into sockets 304, 305 and 306, and the sockets are connected to each other via wirings 307, 308. And a wiring 309 is connected to an external circuit.
In the conventional electronic circuit devices as described above, there have been the following problems. First, there has been a case where a strong electromagnetic wave is generated from an LSI or the like which are mounted on the electronic circuit substrate. Moreover, a strong electromagnetic wave is also generated in a connecting line for connecting electronic circuit substrates as well as over the electronic circuit substrate. There have been problems that such an electromagnetic wave has a bad influence on the other electronic parts (not shown) which is located at the exterior of the electronic circuit device, causes malfunctions, worsens the performance, and so forth. Such problems have become prominent as the electronic circuit operates at a higher rate and as the scale of the electronic circuit is larger.